


Nice Costume

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Nice Costume

Okay, to be honest, I never read the Supernatural books. Not…all..of them. Fine! I own them all. Happy? Not the point. My favorite character wasn’t either of the Winchesters, it wasn’t Cas, it wasn’t Crowley. Sure, they were all great characters, but the one that stole the show for me? Death. Yeah, Death.

First of all? Fried pickles are really fucking good. Second, pizza. I’m sure that’s like 4 reasons in one. He’s sarcastic, doesn’t simply give in to the Winchester’s wants, and seems pretty relaxed for a guy his age.

So, naturally, when I heard that there was a Supernatural convention, I was there. I’m sure my friends thought I was insane. They told me I’d find better writing online, but I didn’t care. Sometimes the best stories can be found in…less than awesome wording. It happens.

Standing there, facing the front doors, I was trying to keep myself composed. Right behind those doors were others like me. Fans of the books, of Sam, Dean, Cas, Crowley, Lucifer, and more. All in one place- and not online.

I took a deep breath and moved forward. I was dressed as Death. Well, a female version, and it made me feel confident, like more than myself. As I opened the door, I could hear the chattering of the packed room. Scanning the room, I saw groups that were cosplaying together. Even the costumes that weren’t exactly well made looked pretty good to me- because my fellow fans were enjoying themselves.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the first day, and to my knowledge, I was the only one dressed as Death. Which while surprising, disappointed me. Part of me had hoped to meet another.

“Excuse me.” Came a smooth voice from behind me. Turning, I was faced with a tall thin man who held himself with such grace, and dignity. “Are you dressed as Death?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I gave him a small smile, and a nod. “I am. Good eye, excellent costume.” I told him. “I thought I was the only one here.”

That caused a slight smirk to appear on his face. “You were.” He told you quietly, confusing me. “A little birdie told me there was a single Death here. A single ‘fan’.” He was talking as if he were proud.

“Well, now there are two of us.”

Lifting a single thin finger, he waved it back and forth. “There is but one ‘fan’ of me in here, and that, my dear, is you.”

I let out a small laugh. “You’re trying to tell me that…you’re Death?”

If he moved, I didn’t see it, but the room around me was gone. “Not trying.” He told me as I looked around, standing in a field. “Now, let’s have a chat, shall we?” My eyes shot back to him, still processing what the hell just happened. Despite that, all I could do was nod.

Looked like I was having a chat with Death.


End file.
